Cody's Story After TDI and TDA
by Constorion89
Summary: -cody decides to make himself a stronger person


Okay everyone, the name's Constorion89 and I'm writing a story about the TDI characters two years in the future. The after stories are just after the first two shows. Then they go into college life and you get to see what an impact the contest had on the young teens. Some will be changed for the better, but some of them will down hard roads to get their. Here's Cody's story, I hope you enjoy it.

~Constorion89

**Cody's Story After TDI and TDA**

**"Watch Your Friends"**

Everyone probably knows me as the techo geek, who was obsessed with girls, who weren't interested in me. Sure my Gwen obsession ended badly, but hey I got her bra and got her set up with Trent, therefore earning her respect.

When I returned home, I prepared myself for another year of being pick on and dodging spit balls. On the show I was left alone, while Harold was the center of attention for being picked on.

I sat on my deck one afternoon just relaxing. Then I spotted Drake DeJulio walking up my sidewalk. I got really confused and then a little worried. Drake said "hey" to me and I said hey back, nervously. He said he wasn't gonna hit me or anything, so not to worry. I asked him why he was talking to me?

He said he wanted to help me. I asked him, help me how? Drake said he wanted to help me become popular. I asked him what was in it for him? He asked me if he couldn't just be doing a good deed. I agreed and asked him, how he intended to do this?

He told me there was an open spot on the football team. Drake was the Wide Receiver and he said their quarterback had graduated. He said he would help me with weight training and train me to be a great quarterback.

Over the next two weeks I put on some muscle. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe how big I had gotten. Sure I wasn't huge, but compared to the skinny thing, I used to be it was big. School started and Drake reminded me the football season began in October. Football tryouts were the second week of school and I met a guy named Blaze. He was trying out for Wide Receiver.

The tryouts were tough, but thanks to Drake's training I made first string quarterback and Blaze became second string wide receiver. We figured out we lived near each other and we walked home together. I told him how Drake approached me and he said the same thing happened to him, except it was the kicker, Billy.

During the next two weeks I grew from 5'4" to 5'9" and Blaze and I became best buds. We were both into technology and computers.

Since it was October, our first game was that Friday. The combination of Drake and I scored an awesome ten touchdowns. Drake told Blaze and I the whole team was having a party to celebrate our first victory of the season at his house.

Blaze drove us there in his Hummer. At the door, Belle, Drake's girlfriend, asked for Blaze's car keys. Blaze asked why and she laughed. He looked at me and I told him just give her the keys.

We walked into Drake's house to find beer everywhere and suddenly it made sense. Blaze looked at me and I looked back. We were both thinking the same thing and as we turned to leave, Drake came up behind and put his hands on our shoulders. He asked us, where we thought we were going. We told him we never drank before and he reassured us by saying he'd make sure, we didn't over do it.

I grabbed thinking nothing of it. I sipped it and it tasted awful. Drake said it was an acquired taste. Two hours later I didn't even care how it tasted, as I chugged down my fifth can. Drake was upstairs having drunk sex with Belle and Blaze was getting a lap dance from some girl. Then I sat down on Drake's couch in a drunken stupor and some girl came over, ripped open my jeans and gave me a blow job.

I woke up the next morning in a nasty hangover. I had passed out on Drake's couch and surrounding me on the floor were all the other people unconscious. I looked over at the other side of the room, to see Drake's dog chucking on the carpet. That was just what I needed to see, as I turned and chucked being the couch.

I searched through the people on the floor and eventually found Blaze. I woke him up and he cringed at the feeling from his hangover. I helped him up, we found his car keys and we left.

I didn't get in trouble for getting or staying out all night, because my dad was just so happy I was a football player. That Monday when I was walking to my first class; Anna O'Flarrety, my crush since freshmen year, approached me. She asked me if I wanted to go on a date and I agreed. At practice I told Blaze and he told me, Noelle Wilkinson had asked him out. I was shocked, he'd gotten a cheerleader, but I congratulated him anyways.

As the football season continued, I continued to bulk up and Anna and I got closer. She loved my sweet and kind ways and I loved her. Then one day Drake came up to me with urgent news. He told me that Leah, one of the cheerleaders, had overheard Anna telling some of her friends I was soft and laughing about it.

I got pissed and asked Drake what I should do about it. He told me, he would show me what to do. He said the only way to win my girl back was to act like a man in every way. He said that meant; no manners, no kindness and ignoring her when she talked.

That Friday night, I went to Anna's place to watch a movie. I threw my football gear in the Hummer, which my dad bought for me, because I was a football player. I drove to Anna's house and on the way picked up a few bean burritos for dinner. I ate them on the way and arrived at Anna's house. I knocked on the door, she answered it and grimaced. She complained I was all muddy. I told her practice ran late and I didn't have time to shower or change. She grabbed us sodas and popped the movie in. I chugged down the whole soda in one breath and then I let out a loud belch.

Anna turned to me appaled. She asked what I did that for? I told herI was just being myself and let out a loud fart. Anna smacked my arm and told me I was so disgusting.

The following Monday I wore this tight muscle shirt, that Drake let me borrow. As I walked down the hallway all the girls were checking me out. Drake told me, my last chance was to make Anna jealous by kissing another girl. As soon as I spotted Anna I grabbed the first, hot girl I saw and kissed her. Anna saw it and she started to cry as I walked over to her confused. Drake said she'd be jealous and come back tom me, but she was crying.

I told Anna I didn't understand and she told me she did. She told me, she loved me or though she had. Right then and there with tears running down her face, she broke up with me. I wanted to call after her, beg her to come back, but I couldn't speak. It was if someone had ripped out my vocal cords, like common electric wires and hid them away. I was in shock and my heart had shattered, it felt like my heart had been stepped on and beaten to a bloddy pulp. I squeaked I love you, with more effort then it seemed like I made.

I told Blaze and we were going to ask Drake about advice. We overheard him and Billy laughing about how they tricked us with their bet. Those two douche bags had bet on which one of us would make a better jock and puppet. The more I heard the madder I got. Blaze came behind me and said that fighting Drake, wasn't worth it. I agreed and we walked away. Blaze told me he was trying to tell me earlier that some girl was looking for me. He said to follow him.

He led me to this tall brunette with her hair in pigtails, she was hot but I didn't recall her. I asked if I knew her. She pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. I shocked as I asked her, are you Beth? She nodded, jumped off the bench she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around me. She told me it was gonna be okay and I started to cry. She said Blaze had filled her in on the happenings. I said look at me I'm a beefed up, meat head and I'm being controlled like a puppet. Beth took my face and told me not to let Drake win and I nodded.

2months Later

The football team went on to be undefeated and I simply just stopped talking to Drake all together. Beth and I started going steady and Blaze and I extended our jock horizons. The two of us made the swimming and baseball teams.

My senior year was amazing. Drake had graduated, so Blaze was made the first string wide receiver and we led our team to another undefeated season. I was officially the top jock in my high school and Beth got her shot at stardom, by becoming a singer. Highschool has it's up and downs, but one thing's for sure, everything happens for a reason.

So there you have it, Cody's a muscular jock now. Do you guys think this is a good or bad thing? Let me know and I'll get back to you. Thanx for reading of course.


End file.
